Connor (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Assassin's Creed III= |-|Tyranny of King Washington= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= Summary Ratonhnhaké:ton (1756 – unknown), often known by the adopted name of Connor, was a Master Assassin of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins during the period of the American Revolutionary War. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Ratonhnhaké:ton was born to the British Templar Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman from the village of Kanatahséton. Born and raised within Kanatahséton, in 1760, while he was still a young child, he was assaulted by Charles Lee and other Colonial Templars seeking the First Civilization temple which the Kanien'kehá:ka were protecting, and lost his mother shortly after during the burning of his village by George Washington's forces. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, mistakenly believed the Templars to be responsible for the attack. Growing up concerned by the outside world's impact on his people, Ratonhnhaké:ton joined the Assassin Brotherhood to prevent the Templars from returning. Finding the Templars had all but destroyed the Colonial Assassins, Ratonhnhaké:ton convinced Achilles Davenport to train him. Adopting the more Western-sounding pseudonym of 'Connor', he revitalized the Order by recruiting craftsmen to renovate the Davenport Homestead and the Assassin ship, the Aquila. Robert Faulkner subsequently trained him to captain the ship, while Ratonhnhaké:ton inducted six more Assassins into the Order. During his hunt for the Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton aided the Patriot movement and protected George Washington, unwittingly becoming an important figure of the American Revolution. However, he was conflicted by wanting to reconcile with his father, despite Achilles' warnings as to the futility of uniting the Assassin and Templar philosophies, which ultimately had tragic consequences as Haytham refused to stop protecting Lee. Upon learning that it was Washington, not Lee, who had burned his village, Ratonhnhaké:ton became disillusioned with the Revolutionaries, but continued using them to aid in the eradication of the Templars. He reluctantly accepted Washington's request for help investigating Benedict Arnold and then in disposing of an Apple of Eden he had recovered. The latter incident saw Ratonhnhaké:ton trapped in an alternate reality constructed by the Apple, one wherein Washington ruled as king through tyranny. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton escaped this reality and disposed of the Apple. At some point shortly after the war, Connor attempted to recruit a young runaway slave named Patience Gibbs, but she fought him off. Connor wrote to Aveline in 1784, believing she might have more success convincing her to join the Assassins. After Aveline aided Patience in killing her master, Edmund Judge, Patience agreed to accompany Aveline to Connor's Homestead. At some point during the 1780s, Ratonhnhaké:ton married a native woman from a nearby tribe and had a son and two daughters, one of his daughters being Io:nhiòte. By April 1796, he had already started training Io:nhiòte and upon witnessing that she was one of the few who possessed a type of Eagle Vision similar to Bayek and Kassandra, Ratonhnhaké:ton happily concluded that she had a great deal to learn about. In March 1804, Ratonhnhaké:ton was contacted by Eseosa, a member of the Assassins in Saint-Domingue, and the grandson of Adéwalé, at the Homestead to request additional training, in preparation for his assassination of the tyrannical Jean-Jacques Dessalines, who grabbed power following Eseosa's contributions in the Haitian Revolution. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A to 8-C Name: Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 4 when Assassin's Creed III starts playing with him, 13 upon being inducted to the Assassin order, 17 to 26 during the main events of the game, 27 by the end of Assassin's Creed III, 28 during Assassin's Creed IV: Aveline DLC, 40 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Reflections, 48 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Initiates Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, Native American Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat with proper concentration, as seen in his conflict with King Washington. Connor retained this experience after he defeated King Washington), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can easily heal from multiple gunshots and stab wounds), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Ring of Eden), Can control and manipulate the mind and create illusions, and can even drive people insane with fear (With the Apple of Eden), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Connor is capable of easily interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Poison Manipulation (Poison darts, and blades), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Explosion Manipulation (With trip mines), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Control and Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Dispelled the illusion that showed the tyranny of George Washington were he to become king and be driven mad with the Apple's power), Poison Manipulation (Resisted the uses of a poison during a fighting tournament in Boston), Extreme Heat and Cold Temperatures (Can easily swim in extremely frigid waters for extended periods of time without risk of suffering from hypothermia. In his search for Captain Kidd's treasure, he swam great distances in the Northwest Passage) | All previous abilities minus his Shard of Eden. Shapeshifting, Summoning, Flight, Invisibility. Stealth Mastery, eventually gains access to the Apple of Eden upon defeating King Washington Attack Potency: Wall level (Has defeated entire garrisons of soldiers all by himself, could push back a charging elk, and can kill bears, wolves and cougars with just his Hidden Blade. Can easily break bones, snap grown men's necks, crush their spines and send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick. Can easily destroy thick wooden furniture like tables and barrels by throwing people into them. Can effortlessly tear apart metal padlocks in one punch and trade blows with those who can harm him. Could easily perform these feats at the early age of 13. Easily superior to Stephane Chapheu, who rammed a man through wooden barriers and can perform the same feats as Connor. Can shoot his arrows so hard that it can pierce multiple opponents without any resistance. Can easily send fully-grown humans flying and spinning in mid-air for a brief amount of time with a single swing of his tomahawk. Can ram muskets into enemies so hard it effectively crushes them. Comparable to, albeit weaker than his father, Haytham, who can do the same feats to a greater degree. Can jump several meters from one ledge to another with a single casual leap. Easily demolished a gigantic wooden doorway, including its lock and plank, by tackling his father Haytham through it without going at full power, which is easily superior to demolishing a wooden door, and this is for the door alone. Capable of swimming against the flow of rapids without any issue) | Small Building level to Building level (Can create large shockwaves by slamming into the ground, can easily destroy large towers, statues and gates, and absorbed the strength of a building sized bear) Speed: Supersonic (Can easily dodge musket and flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range, and even the weakest ones would be this fast; can easily blitz several groups of soldiers before they can even react; Was capable of catching Haytham off-guard many times and could somewhat keep up with him. Outran mortar fire during the battle of Bunker Hill, which were far faster than 18th century cannons, which were this fast during his time) | At least Supersonic (Considerably swifter than his base self) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (As a 4-year-old child, he easily managed to lift an enormous log. Can push back elks and bears. Can easily perform strenuous freerunning moves without issue. Capable of pushing gigantic stone coffin covers away without issue. Repeatedly pushed back Haytham in all of their confrontations. Easily capable of crushing necks and spines with grip strength alone. Can casually overpower gray wolves and cattle with brute strength alone. Can swim against the flow of a rapidly-flowing waterfall with no problems) | At least Class 5, possibly far higher (Significantly stronger than before) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class to Building Class Durability: Wall level (Took a full-powered blow to the head from a blunt weapon when defending the Homestead from Achilles' hunters, and Connor was only 13 at the time. Tanked cannonballs during the Battle of Bunker Hill. Has tanked gunpowder sheds exploding right under his feet. Also tanked a massive explosion at Oak Island consisting of multiple gun barrels that blew a hole into the ground and destroyed all the rock in it in order to gain access to the Money Pit. Tanked an explosion that blew up a massive hole into the rear section of the Randolph. Even survived the hangman's drop without any lasting injuries for extended periods of time. Even after being shot by mortars during the invasion of Fort George and being grievously wounded, he was still capable of going toe-to-toe with Haytham, who is superior to him, and moments after the fight, they brushed off another mortar shot. Even at the age of 13, he could easily tank cougar and gray wolf bites, which can easily crush the skulls of large animals and humans, and still not suffer from broken bones. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no issue. Can survive long falls over 6 stories, and has taken multiple gunshots and being stabbed at the same time and still managed to blitz and kill hordes of soldiers without issue. Can also survive multiple grenades exploding at point-blank range. Can withstand his own trip mines. Can easily dive into water from great heights and emerge just fine) | Small Building level to Building level Stamina: Incredibly High (Can hold his own against entire garrisons even when heavily injured. Capable of performing strenuous parkour moves for extended periods of time and still not show the smallest signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades (His main blade is a pivot blade that can rotate for ambidextrous combat and can help in skinning animals. It can be pivoted to suit the user's grip style, whether it be icepick or in standard baton grip), swords, dual flintlock pistols, Muskets, Tomahawks, Poison darts, Bow and Arrows, Daggers, Rope Darts, Ring of Eden, Apple of Eden, smoke bombs, tripwire, bait for hunting and snares Intelligence: Connor was a skilled leader and battle commander, winning many key battles for the colonial army. Robert Faulkner mentioned Connor was a fast learner, and he was able to add many skills to his repertoire . While at times brash or impulsive, Connor was quite intelligent, learning many languages and was a skilled Military strategist. Connor understood politics, and made efforts to improve conditions for his people with the colonists. He also made the homestead a thriving trade community. Connor also grew to be an efficient hunter, utilizing his tracking skills and traps to hunt down various animals he encountered across the Frontier, such as elks, cougars, wolves, bobcats, and bears, with minimal effort. Tutored by Robert Faulkner, Connor became a skilled captain, sailing the Aquila on multiple occasions and was capable of fending off rogue waves. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would instantly kill peak-level human beings. Was initially quite naive due to having little knowledge on politics, which ultimately resulted in the the American Revolutionary War and made his people desert the land. Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents and his people. | Constantly using his animal powers damages him, forcing him to fully heal in order to use them again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Apple of Eden:' The Apple is capable of creating incredibly lifelike illusions. Using the apple is possible to create illusory copies of oneself to fool your enemies in combat. It is also able to control the minds of others, although this can be resisted by having the DNA of The Ones Who Came Before. It can manipulate others by showing them their true desires, and can create an trap others in mentally projected worlds. *'Ring of Eden:' Using the Ring of Eden, he is capable of manipulating magnetism. He uses this to create an electromagnetic force field around himself, that deflects metals. The ring works automatically without needing to be activated by Connor. *'Eagle Vision:' Eagle Vision is the 6th sense used by The Ones Who Came Before, and their descendents. It is an powerful sense that allows him to see other's intentions. It also enhances his other senses, allowing him see more clearly, and even hear other’s heartbeats. Extremely powerful Eagle Vision users can see through walls and read others memories. Having been raised in Kanatahséton, Connor became a skilled freerunner at an early age, being able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. He could move through the cityscape just as easily, and was able to slide under or vault over obstacles within urban environments. During his youth, Connor had received minimal combat training from the Kanien'kehá:ka, becoming a young warrior of the tribe. He wielded a tomahawk and dagger; in addition, he honed his skill with a bow to the point where he could target any opponent and strike from a far distance. After being mentored by Achilles, Connor's abilities increased significantly and he eventually became a Master Assassin, trained in the ways of stealth, swordsmanship, observation, pickpocketing, and lockpicking. He was able to wield several different weapons, including a tomahawk, bow, sword, dagger, flintlock pistols, poison darts, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity helping him to do so proficiently. In terms of weaponry Connor possessed the Pivot Blade which became a deadly tool in his arsenal as it aided him in combat as well as hunting Connor was also skilled in unarmed combat, being able to overpower multiple opponents at a time. If there was a possibility, he utilized the surrounding objects to his advantage, such as chairs, tables or barrels, to cripple his opponents. His heavy build gave him an advantage in combat but impeded his freerunning abilities albeit by a negligible amount. He was so fast that he could easily dodge musket fire. In addition, his heavy build allowed him to overpower and kill multiple enemies in mere seconds without hesitation. He could kick hard enough to even send enemies twice his size flying several meters into the air. As a child he was significantly strong enough to lift a log all by himself when he ran to save his mother. Like his father, he could easily tear apart metal locks with a single punch. In addition, Connor was a capable swimmer, able to swim great distances with relative ease. Like the few peak-bodied Assassins born before him, Connor had far greater durability and endurance than the average man. He could survive building-destroying explosions without suffering any injury and heal from it later on, and even when seriously injured, he was capable of fighting head-to-head with his own father and even gain the upper hand for some time, and his sense of combat never faltered, always managing to point out weak spots in said situation. Connor also grew to be an efficient hunter, utilizing his tracking skills and traps to hunt down various animals he encountered across the Frontier, such as elks, cougars, wolves, bobcats, and bears, with minimal effort. Connor was strong enough to go head-to-head with bears and elks head on and even push them back with his bare hands. Additionally, Connor possessed the rare extra-sensory ability known as Eagle Vision, which he could use to help identify clues and track down enemies. Tutored by Robert Faulkner, Connor became a skilled captain, sailing the Aquila on multiple occasions and was capable of fending off rogue waves. During these voyages, Connor recovered a Shard of Eden buried by William Kidd on Oak Island, which granted him immunity to stray gunfire. While trapped in an alternate reality, Ratonhnhaké:ton retained the same skill level. Upon drinking the tea of the great willow, he was granted supernatural abilities linked to the spirit animals of the wolf, eagle, and bear. Additionally, he could summon a pack of wolves to attack his enemies. Connor was a skilled leader and battle commander, winning many key battles for the colonial army. Robert Faulkner mentioned Connor was a fast learner, and he was able to add many skills to his repertoire . While at times brash or impulsive , Connor was quite intelligent, learning many languages and was a skilled Military strategist. Connor understood politics, and made efforts to improve conditions for his people with the colonists. He also made the homestead a thriving trade community. Key: Base | The Tyranny of King Washington Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Geralt of Rivia (Video Games) (The Witcher) Geralt's Profile (Note: Tyranny of King Washington Connor was used) Inconclusive Matches: Batman (Arkham Series) Batman's profile (Note: Base Connor was used, speed was equalized) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Bow Users Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Husbands Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Hunters Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Boxers Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes